A Not So Simple Dinner
by aku-sama
Summary: Kenshin plans on a romantic dinner for Kaoru-dono and himself, if only the rest of the gang weren't getting in his way! K/K
1. Default Chapter

A Not So Simple Dinner

RK doesn't belong to me

WARNING: Oro! ^.^

~*~*~*~*~*

The streets of Tokyo were full of life, people shopping in the many small stores that littered the market streets or walking to some of the best restaurants and even just taking a healthy little stroll through town. And one of these people was Himura Kenshin, just about everyone's favorite red head in the capital of Japan, a man of mystery in some ways, and one of that was his non existent love life, which several people seemed to be interested in. The only one who wasn't was him, or so everyone thought.

Really, he was thinking about an bright spirited kenjutsu instructor, in fact, he was planning a nice romantic dinner for them both that night—which was what he was shopping for at the time. It only he could remember what Kaoru liked best! The only thing he did no was desert, chocolate, the foreign delicacy that Kaoru enjoyed.

"Hey Kenshin, ol' buddy, ol' pal," said Sano, appearing at his side, wrapping an arm around the little guy's shoulders.

"Oro! Hello Sano," Kenshin said, his eye all big and round for a second before going normal.

"Do you know if Jou-chan would let you off tonight so you could come with me for some gambling?"

"Oro!" His eyes were swirly this time. "Sorry Sano, but I am planning something tonight—"

"So you are finally going to get it on with Jou-chan! Way to go!" Sano gave his friend one hard slap on the back.

"Orororororororororororo!" Kenshin cried out.

"Remember to use protection!" The tori atama left his friend with a wink and a wave good bye.

"Oro…"

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Short chapter, but I found it cute for a beginning…though, I have realized something—I can write new fics but I can't finish my old ones! Ack! I haven't even updated this one chapter for this one story…

The chapters may get longer if you people review! Please? Thanks! ^.^

And you get extra credit—in my book anyway—if you get the warning I put up! ^.^;


	2. Chapter 2

A Not So Simple Dinner

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*

Kenshin did find some problems with his dinner, chocolate was so EXPENSIVE!!!!!! It was enough to make him scream, but he had found a wonderful alternative. To bake a chocolate cake, which came in this nice little package complete with a pan, and it look so simple, the store owner even said that. Though our red head wasn't really certain, but he was willing to give it a try—and Kaoru would certainly like it weather it was burned or not. Or so he hoped, and something he did know despite all this new trying of things, that she wouldn't hit him over the head because of a small mistake.

The question you are probably thinking is where he would the money to do all this, well, sense Kaoru was spending her time earning money by teaching at other dojos, Kenshin decided to do his own part and got himself a part-time job at the market, by delivering goods from shops to home for pay, and after a while…well, let us just say that it paid off for him. Which is a good thing, or he would have no money for tonight's dinner.

Looking about—his package in hand from the chocolate shop—Kenshin thought about something Kaoru would like to have for dinner, but came up with no real idea for anything, so he went to someone who he could ask.

The Akebeko wasn't busy, but Yahiko was busy serving someone along with the shy Tsubame, and they didn't notice him—or their patrons all that much either. "Oh, Kenshin-san!" said Tea, appearing with a smile. Did you ever pause to think if her face had gotten stuck that way after smiling so much?

"Hello, Tea-dono, I came here to ask you a question."

"Well, go on and ask, please. We are quite busy today!" Tea smiled again, as if she was trying to push him out of the place with just those words! What was she hiding? Kenshin didn't think about it as he asked Tea what she thought Kaoru would like for dinner.

"You're cooking Busu dinner?" Yahiko butted in, acting like his normal self when it came to his sensei. Kenshin didn't pay attention to him, but looked at Tea with the most of begging eyes the red head could muster—and he looked adorable so the woman said what she knew to be true in some cases, Kaoru did like it after all…

"Well, Kaoru-chan does enjoy tempura… yes, I am quite sure."  
Yes! Kenshin's mind said, why hadn't he thought about that? It would be a simple task to cook and make, and a sure to please delicacy. It would be perfect!

"Thank you very much, Tea-dono!" Kenshin said, leaving the restaurant and heading back for the market in search for the supplies for the dinner.

"No problem!" Waving good bye after his fleeing body she got back to business, her smile never falling.

"Oh, Ken-san!" said Megumi with a foxy laughter as she spotted the red head. "Rumor has it that you are going to make tanuki a romantic dinner!" The woman had only gotten the news from a friend of a friend of Sano's who was a gambling partner and the rooster head only spilled when he had to much to drink. And the friend, well, he came to the clinic in need of some injuries but we'll just leave that for another day.

"Oro!" Kenshin said, nearly falling to the ground in surprise—only Sano knew what he was planning, and Tea wouldn't have the slightest clue unless she paid attention to what Yahiko was talking about. "How are you doing, Megumi-dono?"

The red head was trying to change the subject, even if the whole town knew of his plans and Kaoru was never told, he didn't want something like this to get out, he might even loose his nerve! And that wouldn't be good, for him or for his poor little head—as well as Kaoru's heart. Kenshin didn't want to break it like he did that one-day, never again. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if something like that happened again because of his idioticy.

"Normally Ken-san, this would work, but not this time—cause I even went right to the source of the matter and even that baka said that you had said so your self!" A pair of fox ears appeared at her head, and then another one's laughter and Misao appeared behind the woman doctor.

"Way to go Himura-kun!" Misao was smiling at him as a silent Aoshi appeared from somewhere through the crowds.

"Oro…is everyone aware of what I am going to do?" He didn't really mean to say that, it just came out as he groaned.

"Everyone but Kamiya-san, Battousai," said Aoshi, his monotone voice startling the red head into another "oro," but I don't think that could have been helped at the moment. 

"What don't I know?" said the same lovely girl they were talking about at the moment. She was dressed in her yellow kimono, something that seemed to make her sapphire eyes stand out even more.

"Oro…" was all Kenshin could mutter.

"Kaoru-san!" Misao said, smiling.

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru replied and the two hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Jiya decided that we should visit you all—so here we are!"

"Anyway, why don't we just go off and talk?" offered Megumi, taking the other two girls by the arms and walking. The doctor was giving Kenshin time to get back to the dinner he was finding ingredients for.

"I think that is your chance," said Aoshi as he and Kenshin watched the three women walk off, Kaoru in the middle as the other two dragged her. The kenjutsu instructor was saying something but the other two weren't paying attention.

"Oro…I think so as well…" Kenshin ran off in search of rice, which was the last thing he needed.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Well, it's longer, funnier—in a way, though I was suddenly thinking about putting a magic pig in here…don't ask, the TV can change people…And how many of you want Kenshin to burn the chocolate cake? ^.^

D.J.: ^.^ I am glad it sounds good so far, and I did update soon! ^.^ 

I think it's me!: cute name, and thanks form thinking my little fic is cute. ^.^ Though, I have no clue what "oro" means either…sorry. ^.^;

Jay: Chocolate is always expensive, huh? Well, thank you for what she liked most, though I made it a chocolate cake! I like that—and anything else chocolate, unless it's something that was once moving on its own covered in chocolate…don't ask…^.^

Thank you very much for reviewing! ^.^ And remember to please review for this chapter as well! Please? ^.^

e wouHe woudn't be able H


	3. Chapter 3

A Not so Simple Dinner

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*

Don't EVER doubt the great Betty Crocker, or so the box had read, but Kenshin never thought it would be true, but every single word of it was right. First off, the oven was too warm—but it wasn't an oven people! He stuck the pan into the fire, along the edge while he cooked the rest of dinner, which was thankfully cooked well. And the finally state of the cake… "Oro…"

It was burnt on the bottom, but if he cut it thin enough along the edge he could save it…and he did so, only, it fell apart. But the frosting! Yes, he could use that to cover the fact it was broken in half and…

"What you doing Kenshin?" asked Kaoru, she was beside him, looking over his shoulder at the cake—or so she thought, for Kenshin covered it all to quickly, hiding it from sight.

"Oro! Kaoru-dono! Wha…what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked. The cake was behind his back, where Kaoru tried to see, but the red head turned to the side, stopping her.

"Kenshin, do you have something behind you?" she asked as sweetly as she could, her eyes a new version of the puppy dog gaze.

Kenshin told himself not to give in to the look, to avoid her gaze and just look away, but he couldn't! She was just too cute at that moment! He brought the pan from behind his back, and said softly, "I tried…"  


"But it still looks good! Is it for desert?" She asked, looking between the red head and the cake with wide, happy eyes.  


"Hai." It was spoken in a very soft tone, but Kaoru was still able to hear it and cried out in joy, giving him a hug. "Ororororororo!!!"  


He obviously wasn't expecting something like that.  


"When will dinner be done?" Kaoru asked not letting go of him as she did so.  


"When I can breath again!" The hold was tight—too tight! Kenshin's eyes were even starting to turn swirly and his face blue. Not to mention the question on Kaoru's current state of mind—this wasn't her usual self! And it scared Kenshin to the point of confusion. Normally, he could figure her out, okay, most of the time anyway. This wasn't most of the time though.

Kaoru let go, smiling before saying that she would be in her room. He watched her leave, noticing a slight shake in her hips…a blush crossed his face and her promptly looked away before his mind got full of other kinds of thoughts.

Getting back to dinner, he still had to set the table and get everything set out. All the while, he was thinking about how Kaoru was acting lately. It was almost like she knew what was going on. "Oro!" 

Someone had better not have spilled! 

Giving a sigh, and another "oro," Kenshin left the room and went to tell Kaoru dinner was ready. Oh, wait! Didn't he buy himself a nice gi just a while ago? Quickly he changed, and then knocked softly on Kaoru's door, telling her dinner was ready.

"I'll be right out!" Was her reply, it sounded a little singsong, but she was high on a cloud. She knew what was going on, and didn't need to ring it out of anyone! I guess you could say that it was a premonition that told her, but she knew Kenshin was going to tell her how he felt for her that very night! Or her name wasn't Kamiya Kaoru, and it apparently was.

She came out, dressed in her best kimono and hair ribbon, all a matching dark blue with flowers here and there. A complete knock out was what Kaoru concluded when she saw herself in the mirror, now, if only Kenshin would think that when he saw her…things would be going well then. If it happened that is, Kenshin could be a real idiot when it came to this sort of thing… Kaoru gave a sigh, hopefully today that wouldn't happen.

Making her way to the dining room, she found Kenshin setting out the dishes, the tempura smelling quite nice, making her mouth water. But what really made her mouth water and her "appetite" complete was Kenshin. He looked cutter then ever in his new dark blue gi, is hair set back in a higher pony tail then before and a smile that could make her melt on the spot. And she nearly did, her knees going weak as he flashed her that sweet smile.

"Come and sit down," Kenshin motioned for her to come and sit down with one hand as his other put a plate on the table.

Kaoru sat down, and was surprised to see Kenshin sit down beside her, with another one of those smiles as he served the food and started to eat. She didn't move to eat though, just kept staring at him.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kenshin asked suddenly.

"What?" Kaoru blinked as she looked at him. Kenshin had this worried look in his eyes—he had always been such a worrywart!

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked again.

"Oh! Yes!" Kaoru took up chopsticks and started to eat, making appreciative noises as she did so. The red head smiled and continued to eat as well.

He could feel her eyes on him; a sensation that sent him flying always went through him whenever she looked at him. And the feeling was always welcomed.

They sat in silence, taking in the others nearness; thus there was no need for conversation.

They finished dinner, and the cake was half gone—with Kaoru savoring every bite she had of it, and Kenshin just watching her with a smile. Oh, sure they hadn't gotten anywhere so far, but he knew what he had in mind for the rest of the night.

A nice walk was what he had in mind, and so far no one had come and bothered them, so they would most likely not do so on a small walk to watch the sun set, right? Kenshin hoped so, other wise those who bothered them might wake up with something a little more then just them selves in bed.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin to see him thinking—she hoped it was about what they were going to do after she finished her last piece of cake—and saw the dark look that crossed his features before turning into a small smile.

When she was done, Kenshin took her hand saying they could leave the dishes for latter and if she would like to go on a walk and watch the stars. Kaoru agreed; it was nice outside and there was still time to watch the sun set and the night come.

He took her hand and they left the dojo together.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: OKAY! Just one more chapter! But I am going to be gone for the rest of the week, until Sunday at some unknown time. Going to visit my grandmother down in…her home near Sun Diego, I have no idea what the name of the city she lives in is called, so I am going to be gone. But I will still write, maybe on pieces of paper—I don't even know if I am going to have access to a computer for anything thing more then to check my email. I'd hate to see how bad it would become. ^.^

And sorry I didn't answer any reviews, I am running out of time to do things, but I would appreciate it if you did review! Thanks and see you next chapter!


End file.
